warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Somewhere Over The Rainbow
This is by Mistysun and is part of the Songfic Series. It's the song Somewhere Over The Rainbow. OA is Dorothy (Judy Garland) from the movie the wizard of OZ. Darkpaw from Nothing left is singing it. Please vote on the poll on the talk page. Enjoy! Songfic: Somewhere over the rainbow way up high There's a land that I've heard of Once in a lullaby I looked into the sky. Far above, a rainbow, with every color imaginable, sparkled. The elders used to sing songs to the kits about a beutiful land the was beyond the rainbows. It was a magical land, filled with joy and laughter and songs. I wish I could be there now, and not in this ruined, destructed world, awaiting my fate. I desperatly needed to escape to that safe haven. Somewhere over the rainbow Skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true The skys in that land would shine with light and happiness, not run red with blood, and filled with storms, like ours our. Maybe my dreams, all my wonderful dream, wishes that could never happen, maybe the would come true there. I could taste the happiness, smell the fresh scent of flowers. If only I could soar over the rainbow... Would everything be alright? Someday I'll wish apon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me... A star shot through the star. I made a wish, an impossible one, that everything would be better. Maybe I'd close my eyes, and when I awoke, the clouds would be below me, and so would this horrible life. I would be free or my burdens. Where trouble melts like lemon drops away above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me In that land, there would be no troubles. They would melt like an icicle on the first day of new-leaf. Above the tallest tree, the highest moutain, in the un-imaginable, that's where I'd be. But I couldn't exist. It's just a story. The land above the rainbows. I wanted to be there sooo badly. Somewhere over the rainbow Bluebirds fly They fly over the rainbow, Then why, oh, why can't I? Over that rainbow would be perfect, a place beyond my wildest dreams. Birds can fly to that rainbow, that beacon of hope. But I can't fly. And whenever I trhy to grasp happiness, it slips away. Why can't I get to that rainbow? What is holding me down? Fate has chosen my path, but things simply must get better. If they don't... Oh, I just need to go the the land over the rainbow, I need to. If happy little bluebirds fly, Beyond the rainbow, Why, oh why, can't I? The brids can fly, theri life isn't in a mess. Beyond the rainbow, the rainbow of joy and hope. Why can't I go there? To what lies beyond the rainbow? Why can't I'' have laughter instead of pain, smiles instead of tears? What lies beyond the rainbow? And why can't I get to it? A hopeless journey one can only dream for... '''The End!!! Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to express your thought and opinions on the talk page!!!' Category:Fan Fictions Category:Songfic Category:Mistysun's Fan Fics